


After

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: This was written as a fill for the Summer Spinoff Prompt "Original Work: Any/Any - Wedding (not necessarily theirs)"
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Summer Spinoff





	After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilthit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/gifts).



In bed together the morning after Sara asked Bree “Do you think anyone saw us leaving together?”

Bree thought back to the night before.

She had been tipsy. She has been horny. She hadn’t really paid any attention to whether anyone was paying them any attention as they slipped away. From the event space of the hotel they had gone up to Bree’s room.

“No, probably not.”

Yesterday Bree’s sister Polly had gotten married. She had married Sara's brother, Sam.

Bree couldn’t have picked a less smart choice of hook-up at the wedding, but she hadn’t been thinking with her brain at the time.

Thinking about using her brain there was a conversation Bree should have had with Sara before things had escalated beyond flirting.

“So this isn’t going to be awkward between us, right?” Bree said.

Sara was at college on the other side of the country, there was no question that this was anything more than a one night thing. At least that was Bree’s view, she hoped Sara’s wasn’t any different.

“No reason it should be,” said Sara. “We had a good time together. Seeing each other at family events or whatever won’t be any kind of problem for me.”

Bree tried not to look as relieved as she felt. “Great, same here.”

“One thing, my family, they uh, they don’t know I’m bi. It’s a recent discovery and I want to figure myself out before I tell them.”

Bree took Sara’s hand under the sheets. “I wouldn’t dream of outing you.”

Sara smiled and Bree realised that Sara had been really worried about that. She gave Sara’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“I promise.”

“Thank you.”

“So how are we going to sneak down to breakfast with everyone without getting busted?” Bree asked.

“I think it’s early enough that there won’t be many people up and around yet. I’ll go back to my room, shower and get dressed and head down when I’m ready. You stay here and do the same?”

Bree was tempted to tell Sara she could just shower here in her room, but that was probably a bad plan. “Okay let’s do that.”

“I had a really good night,” Sara said.

“Me too.”

Sara gave her a soft kiss on the lips before getting out of bed. Bree watched her pick her clothes up from the floor and get dressed. There was a red mark on Sara’s shoulder, made by Bree sucking and biting there in a particularly enthusiastic moment.

Bree got out of bed to help Sara zip up the back of her dress.

They shared a last kiss, warm and happy, before Bree put on a robe and opened the door. She peeked out. The corridor was empty.

“All clear,” she said and waved for Sara to go.

Sara kissed her on the cheek and carrying her shoes and purse quickly went down the corridor. She looked back and waved before disappearing into her room.

Bree shut the door and leaned against it. Then she took off the robe and headed to the bathroom to get ready for breakfast with the family.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a fill for the Summer Spinoff Prompt "Original Work: Any/Any - Wedding (not necessarily theirs)"


End file.
